


Spider-Theo

by Lanceiferroar



Category: Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Dates, Friends to Lovers, Good Theo Raeken, M/M, Oblivious Theo Raeken, POV Theo Raeken, Theo Raeken Loves Liam Dunbar, Theo Raeken Needs a Hug, Theo is Spider-Man, blind dates, double dates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:56:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24399124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanceiferroar/pseuds/Lanceiferroar
Summary: Theo Raeken is Spider-Man. How does keeping this secret work when he is in love with his best friend, Liam Dunbar?
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Comments: 33
Kudos: 33





	1. Web Slinging!

Hey everybody! Just your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man here! But in reality, I am just Theo Raeken, a pizza delivery man. My life has been crazy. Here is a little background. My parents disappeared when I was a kid. My sister, Tara and I moved in with my Aunt May and Uncle Ben. When I was 10, Tara had to have surgery on her heart and she passed away. When I was 16, my Uncle Ben and I were out and I walked away from him in a fit of anger and he was shot. That is a story for another time. I promise, I’ll get to that. 

Now, I’m sure you are asking how I became Spider-Man! Well there are comic book versions, movie versions, book versions, but I am here to tell you the real version. Yes, I was bitten by a spider when I was 15 years old. The next day, I woke up and had super strength and could climb walls. After that, I worked on some experiments in my room and figured out a formula to make web fluid so I could be more of a spider than I already was! 

That was when I met the one and only, Mr. Stark (RIP). He had me join him in the Avengers, I went to space, I died, I came back to life, and then he died. His tech helped me though! My suits are now nanotechnology. I just press an emblem on my glasses, that I wore purely for show and boom my suit just goes on my body. It’s perfect. Thank you, Mr. Stark, for your work and your help. 

My love life? Well. That’s a difficult question. There is someone, but that person has no idea I exist romantically. Liam Dunbar. He has the prettiest blue eyes you have ever seen! The cutest laugh and a dopey grin that I’m pretty sure makes my heart skip a beat if anyone could hear it. He and I were best friends in high school, and we still are! I just wish he could see me as dating material. 

When we were 14, we both came out to each other. It was funny, we each separately made a plan to come out to each other on the same day! I asked him to meet me in Central Park and he wanted to go anywhere in case he chickened out and ran away. We sat under this oak tree and I told him first. I wanted to say I had a crush on him too, but I chickened out on that part. When I told him he was silent and then laughed. I was super uncomfortable until he said he was going to tell me the same exact thing! How funny. Wow. We say we love each other. He says it as best friends and that’s true, but I really love him. There isn’t something I wouldn’t do for him. 

Luckily, he’s stayed clear of Spider-Man otherwise I know I would try and save him before anyone else. But who knows, maybe he’d fall for Spider-Man? But what if he realizes it’s me and gets mad?! This is literally the ONLY thing about me that Liam doesn’t know about.

OH SHIT I’M LATE!!! I’m supposed to meet Liam for lunch at Panera! Fuck, I know what’s gunna happen. I’m going to get there and Liam will have ordered for me and I will go to pay him and he won’t let me. Just mark my words people, that’s what is going to happen!

I swing behind the building and press a button on my arm and my suit disappears from my body. My glasses rest on my nose. Liam and Aunt May are the only ones that know my glasses are fake. Liam thinks it’s just some hipster phase and that I will end up wearing plaid and colorful shirts. I joked with him that that’s not hipster, just gay. 

Aunt May is also the only one to know I’m Spider-Man. She caught me coming home before I had a nanosuit and screamed. She thought I was hooking up with Spider-Man, but then she saw me and was like OH SHIT! She was gonna cheer me on actually, which makes me uncomfortable. 

Anyways, where is Liam? There he is. Sitting there wearing a cute denim jacket. And oh look, what do ya know! He has my food ordered for me and it’s already on the table.

“Hey, Liam!” I said excitedly.

“Hey, bro!” Ouch, I’m so far in the friendzone it seems like there is no end in sight. He’s smiling too. I just, ugh, want to hug him and I want my love to be the reason for that smile. 

I pull out my waller and let’s see if I’m also right. “Here, take this.”

“Theo, if that is money for your lunch I will shove it down your throat.” Liam said. “Lunch is on me. I owe you one.”

“How?! I’m late a lot and you have paid 3 times in the past week. Liam, it’s Wednesday!” I protested.

“Friendship has no price tag.” Liam shrugs.

“Okay, after this wanna go to the apple store? I could use a new MacBook and an upgrade for my iPhone.” I laughed. 

Liam laughed at that. “No, bitch. Now sit your ass down, eat your half mac and cheese, and your half panini.”

He knows my order and I try not to make heart eyes at him every single time he talks. “Thanks, Liam. So, how’s the job hunt going?” He used to work at a library which was kinda hot if I’m being honest, but he was just getting bored with it. He loved history, but he wanted to document history or make history not stock books about it. He started to do some photography. They’re great. He freelances a lot of weddings, family photoshoots, engagement photos, and others too. I wish people would see what I see when I look at him.

“Well, I actually got an interview with the Daily Bugle.” Liam smiled.

The Daily _ fucking  _ Bugle. Liam. No. “That’s awesome!” The Daily Bugle hates me! Well, Spider-Man me. Why does J. Jonah Jameson hate me? Who knows. Will I still respect him and say his full name every time I talk about him? Yes. 

“Yeah, it’s with  _ the  _ J. Jonah Jameson! I may not agree with everything he says, but it’s a well paying job in my field.” He said to me.

Liam has talked about how he respects Spider-Man. He said if he was a superhero he’d want to be superfast. Luckily we both got blipped away. Otherwise, our age gap would just be weird. I would still totally be in love with him, but yeah. It would be weird. I have no idea how he hasn’t figured out I’m Spider-Man. He sees how mad I get reading the Bugle’s articles. He never questions when I disappear. Like. Never. So he either knows and doesn’t say anything like the amazing best friend he is. Or is adorably oblivious to the fact I’m Spider-Man. 

“I’m still surprised J. Jonah Jameson has a job. I mean it helps that he owns the Bugle, but all the hate he posts! I mean he tried to say that Thanos was a hoax!” Which is true. I mean how desperate could he be for readers?! 

“I have no clue, but he is still popular. You’re not mad?” He asked me.

Oh, God. He knows. “Why would I be mad?”

“Well, I know you about your crush.” My eyes go so wide I think they popped out of my head like they do in cartoons when people are shocked and scared. 

“What are you talking about?” I try and brush it off and see if he believes me.

“Your crush on Spider-Man!” What the fuck is he talking about. I raise an eyebrow and he apparently wants to keep talking. “I mean, last time I was at your house I saw a fanart drawing you made of him. That suit looked cool! You draw him a lot.” I guess I can’t make that new suit I’ve been working on. Or I have to at least make it look different. The truth was, I do draw a lot, but a lot of it is new suit ideas or gadgets to take in the field. I guess Liam thinks I have a crush. I do, but he is way way WAY off on who the crush is on. 

“Trust me, I don’t have a crush on Spider-Man. I don’t even know who the guy is. For all I know, he’s you!” I try and joke to throw him off the trail that it’s me.

“I guess you’re right.” He says.

We finish our lunch and Liam catches a cab to his apartment. I tell him that I want to jog home and get some exercise. I live in an apartment a block from his building. I couldn’t leave Aunt May alone so I moved into the apartment down the hall from her. I needed my own space, but couldn’t leave her alone. Once Liam is out of sight, I cut down an abandoned alley, touch my glasses, get my suit on and it is time for this Avenger to get a good night's sleep! 


	2. Picture Perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam is trying to get a job that could start his career and Theo wants to help him out

Liam texted me at 11:29. His interview was at 10:30 this morning. He was there a while, so maybe it went well? He wants to get lunch again and talk to me about it. I decide this time to actually jog there. Swinging is fun, but I don’t want to waste my webfluid. Plus, a good jog is good for my physique. I get to Panera and I actually get there before him for once! I order our lunches and sit by the window. It’s a beautiful spring day out. People are out walking and summer is right around the corner. 

Down the road, I see that goofy grin practically skipping down the street. He opens the door and sees me. “I am so sorry I’m late! Wow, feels like a role reversal.” He says. 

“Ha-ha, Liam. Very funny. Here’s your lunch. And this time, you better not think about taking out your wallet. Sit, I wanna hear about the interview!!!” I may hate the Daily Bugle, but I really hope he gets it. It would be good for his career and maybe having a guy on the inside would be good for Spider-Man.

“Well, J. Jonah Jameson definitely is different. He brought 3 of us in and basically did a knock out competition between us. When he got rid of the third guy, he gave us a competition. We have 24 hours to bring in the best picture of Spider-Man we can. He said if it incriminates him, then that’s even better. I want to try and reshape his image though so I am going to go for spectacle and imagery instead of snapping a pic at an opportune moment that looks like he’s punching someone random.” Liam said. Liam is looking out for me, even though he doesn’t know it. “I want to eat quick then be on the lookout for Spider-Man. Have you heard of any Spidey sightings today?”

Yeah, right in front of you genius. “No, nothing. But I’m sure someone will try and rob a bank or some villain will resurface. Just gotta keep your eyes peeled. Or maybe he will just be swinging around patrolling the city.” 

“He does swing around a lot. Does he have a job? I don’t think being a superhero pays the bills.” Wow, ouch Liam. 

“Who knows? But you better go out there and look!” I say to him. Maybe I can go swing for him.

“Good idea!” He practically shovels his food into his mouth. “Okay, Theo. See you later, wish me luck! Love you bud.” He hugs me and practically runs off. 

The love you stings. “Good luck, love you.” 

“I’m sorry to intrude, but you two make the most adorable couple!” The little old lady at the table said to me. 

“Thanks, but we aren’t a couple.” I say to her.

“You aren’t? I see you two here all the time!” She says and I’m a little weirded out, but also that’s so sweet. “My husband and I used to come here for years. Now he’s passed on. I still come, knowing he’s here with me. It brought me joy thinking you two did the same thing.” Great, I shattered this woman’s happiness. 

“Sorry, no we are just best friends.” I say forcing a smile.

She gives me an eye. “Do you love him?”

Wow, random lady. How bold of you. I could lie, but I’ve stayed quiet too long. “I do. I have for a long time.”

“Then tell him how you feel!” She said.

I don’t know if it’s her encouragement or some weird adrenaline rush, but she’s right, I should. “You’re right! I should do it! I’m Theo, by the way.”

“Mary Jane, but you can call me M.J.” She smiled. 

“I’m Theo.” I say to her. She seems nice enough.

She smiled at me. “It may not be today or tomorrow, but one day you two could be together. It took awhile for me and my Peter. Love always wins out in the end.”

I smile back at her because who knows? Maybe she is right and one day we'll be together. “Thank you, I have to get going though. It was great talking to you. Have a nice day.”

“You too. And good luck!” She said.

Walking outside and you can smell the beauty of NYC. It has that spring air, with a hint of disgust. I slip behind and get my suit on. Time to put on a show and help Liam out. I swing around, but I have no idea where he went.

“Hey Spidey boy!” Oh shit, I know that voice.

“Green Goblin, what’s up man?” I yell back. He has a goblin bomb in his hand. If Liam wanted an action shot, this was his chance. 

Goblin throws one of his pumpkin bomb, but I catch it and fling it back at him. I’m focusing on not letting him destroy the city, but looking for Liam to get the shot. This is gonna be interesting. “You’re gonna have to try harder than that, buddy. Catch me if you can!” Maybe if we get a little chase going, Liam will stumble upon me. I hear him groan, but guess who’s chasing me! 

I’m swinging left! I’m swinging right! Liam, where the FUCK are you?! Oh shit, I lean and dodge another pumpkin bomb. I spot Liam and get an idea. I pull the bomb close to me, pull myself up, and shoot it with a web shot! It makes an explosion that 1. Looks badass to pose in front of and 2. Makes Greeny lose control and go crashing down. 

He is stumbling to catch his balance and I swing down. “Awwww, did little Greeny break his wittle glider?”

“Oh shut up, Spider-Man!” He throws one more bomb, but I am able to blow it up midair before it hits me or anyone else. 

I web him up tightly for the police to catch him. I know that no matter how many times we catch him, he’ll somehow break out. That’s not my priority. (I know, I know. It should be, but we all know that Liam is my priority.) Liam is looking at his camera and looks so proud of himself. He’s pulling out his phone. 

“Incoming call from: Liam Dunbar. Shall I patch him through?” A voice in my suit says.

“Karen, wait not yet!” I gotta sling away first! “Okay suit lady, answer!” I hear the air as if the phone answered. “What’s up, Liam?” I say dodging a flock of birds.

“I have some great - are you busy? You sound out of breath….” Liam says. He definitely knows I’m not just sitting on my bed. “I am just jogging home. Nice day out and all.” 

“Oh, makes sense. Anyways, you will never believe what happened! I actually saw Spider-Man fight the Green Goblin! I got some bomb ass pictures!” I can tell he is beaming from ear to ear. 

“That is amazing, Liam! You are definitely getting that job now!” I say to him. 

“I gotta get these touched up, printed, and bring them to the Bugle like now. Bye!” Liam hung up the phone.

I hope he gets it, maybe he can convince J. Jonah Jameson not to hate me so much. Probably won’t happen, but always good to stay positive! 

I swing back to my apartment. Aunt May is with Happy. Bleck. It’s a weird dynamic as he works with me and yet he is dating my aunt! It’s been going on for years, but still. Bleck. “Suit lady, unlock window.” She’s programmed into my apartment.

“Theo, will you ever not call me suit lady?” Karen asks. “You literally gave me a name once. You keep swapping between them.”

“Hmmm. I mean, I like both!” I say. 

If she had eyes, I could hear them roll. “The window is unlocked.” 

“Thank you, suit lady.” I say and I get no response. I crawl into my apartment and turn the suit off. I sit back in my apartment and take out a sketch pad to draw. About three hours later, I get a text from Liam:

**I GOT THE JOB!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed chapter 2! Let me know what you think!


	3. Secret Agent: Spidey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo totally isn't making sure Liam is 1000% safe at work and getting intel on the Daily Bugle.

Liam got the job last week and I have tried to nicely spy on J. Jonah Jameson. I don’t wanna necessarily spy on Liam, but sometimes I see if anyone is flirting with him. So far, no one is, which is good for me. Well, no guys. The girls all gauk at him, and I mean, rightfully so. 

I am spying today more intently, he said that Jameson, I gave up saying his full never every time cuz it takes just way too long, Anyways, Jameson was apparently going to be meeting with a few people about me. He didn’t specify what the meeting was about so I think I need a Spidey drone to listen in. 

I swing to the rooftop and sit back. “Okay Spidey drone, go for it!” The drone comes out of my suit and I can see it on a screen on my arm. It crawls on the ceiling. “Drone, cloaking mode.” I can’t let it get spotted. 

“So the reason I called this meeting is one thing.” Jameson bellows. He pulls out an article and points to it. “Spider-menace! He needs to be stopped! This is the task force I need to find out anything and everything about him.”

“But sir, Spider-Man literally saves the city.” A man says.

“Who knows the damage the Green Goblin would have done without Spider-Man around to save the city!” Liam spoke up. “He fights him, Doc Oc, Scorpion, Vulture, Kraven, and so many others!”

“Look Dubnar, I don’t have time for this! That menace must be stopped.” Jameson was yelling. 

I appreciate Liam trying to stick up for me, but don’t lose your job over me. What’s he thinking?! Also, Jameson better learn his name! It’s Dunbar, you jerk.

“I need you to write a scathing story. I need you to take pictures from angles that will look like Spider-Man is destroying the city. I need you to alert the media when this is ready. News is all about perception and our perception is that Spider-Man is a menace who must be stopped. THAT is our goal! You’re all dismissed!” He yells and slams his fist on the desk.

“Spidey Drone, come back.” It crawls up the building and back onto my suit. I make a quick jump for it and swing away. I patrol the city for about 20 minutes when….

“Incoming call from: Liam Dunbar. Shall I patch him through?” Karen asks.

“Yes, please.” I say waiting a moment. “Hey, Liam. How was your meeting? It’s good. I got my job assignment. Hey, do you wanna get lunch? I wanna tell you something.”

My heart began to race. When people say they wanna tell you something so many scenarios go through your head. Does he wanna stop being friends? Does he feel the same way I do? Does he know I like him and he doesn't feel the same way so he’s letting me down easy? Is he going to try to tell me I’m Spider-Man and ask me for his help? 

“Theo?” Oh shit I was quiet too long.

“Sorry, I was distracted. Yeah, I’m free now. The usual spot?” I ask.

“Yeah, I am actually about to be there now.” He says.

“I can be there in a few minutes.” I say back to him.

“See you soon.” Liam says ending the call.

I hate this. I hate this. I hate this. I hate this. I hate this. I hate this. I hate this. I hate this. I hate this. I hate this. I hate this. I hate this. I hate this. I hate this. I hate this. I hate this. I hate this. I hate this. I hate this. I hate this. I hate this. I hate this. I hate this. I hate this. I hate this. I hate this. I hate this. I hate this. I hate this. I hate this. I hate this. I hate this. I hate this. I hate this. I hate this. I hate this. I hate this. I hate this. I hate this. I hate this. I hate this. I hate this. I hate this. I hate this. I hate this. I hate this. I hate this. I hate this. I hate this. I hate this. I hate this. I hate this. I hate this. I hate this. I hate this. I hate this. I hate this. I hate this. I hate this. 

I am back in my normal clothes and since Liam got there first, there he is with my food waiting. Oh and my friend, MJ, is there. She gives me a wink and I smile back at her. She seems nice and definitely ships us. 

Liam gets up and hugs me. I am in shock. What what WHAT does this mean? 

“Oh, hey Liam.” I say to him.

“Theo, I have news. I had to tell you.” Liam said.

Yeah I know, you are trying to investigate Spider-Man. That’s me. “Oh? What’s the news?” 

“I - I kinda, no not kinda, I have a date tonight.” Someone check my pulse. I am dead. This is much worse than I thought it would be.

“Th - that’s amazing! Who is he?” I ask.

“His name is Scott. He and I are on this bogus task force Jameson put us on. He and I have been flirting in the past week and after the meeting he asked me to go out on a date and I said yes.” He seemed so excited. While this tore me apart, I was happy for him. He hasn’t dated anyone since this one guy broke his heart. He swore off dating for a while, and I guess a while is over.

“You seem so excited! What are you gonna wear? Where are you going?” I don’t really want to know because it kills me, but as the best friend, it is my job to ask. 

“I actually wanted your help with the outfit part. You dress better than anyone I know! We are going to dinner at some fancy restaurant. Please help me!” He looked at me with his ocean blue puppy dog eyes. How could I say no? I just wish that the person Liam was going on a date was, was me.

“Yes, let’s finish up here and get going.” I say to him.

“Now?” He looks confused.

I sigh. “Liam, you’re my best friend. I say this with love. Ya need a lot of work.” 

“Jerk!” He says kicking my leg.

We finish up our lunch and get ready to go. As we leave, I turn and MJ is waving at me. I shake my head indicating no and she frowns. We walk to his apartment. “Okay, show me what you think would be a good outfit.” I know this is going to be a disaster.

Liam pulls out a plaid button up, khakis that do not match at all, and sneakers. “This is what I would wear.”

My eyes are wide open. “So. Are you serious or is this a joke?”

“....that bad, huh? That’s why I asked you.” He says to me.

I roll my eyes and put these right back in his closet. “Let’s see.” He is going to a fancy restaurant and I need to make sure he is the best dressed in here. “Your suit!”

“I usually just wear that to funerals and weddings.” He says.

“That explains why you have three suit options. We have black, grey, and blue. Hmmm. The blue suit, with a white dress shirt, and….Liam do you have any bowties?” I know he does. He likes them better than regular ties. 

“Yeah, my bowtie rack is in the other closet.” He said. 

I walk over to his other closet and there is his bowtie collection. He may not know how to dress always, but when he does he comes prepared. He has a bowtie in like every color and some fun prints. “We have to show off your eyes, Liam. This light blue bowtie is perfect to make your eyes pop.” 

“It’s not too flashy? Or too drab?” He asks and I am offended.

“Drab? No. This is not flashy, it’s just formal and will make you look great.” I say. “Now, I am definitely going to need to do your hair.”

“Theo, your hair isn’t even styled.” He mocks.

I scoff. “I do my hair so well that you can’t even tell I do it.” The truth is, I do make sure my hair looks good. The mask does tend to mess it up, but I try to make myself presentable. Meaning, a shit ton of gel and hairspray! 

“Yeah, okay!” He says. I shoot him a look and he shuts up. 

I go into his bathroom and there is some gel, but that’s it. “Okay, Liam I need some more stuff. You stay here and I will run home. While I’m gone, shower and when you’re out I will do your hair.”

“Sounds good.” He says and runs out of the room. 

I run home and May catches me. “Theo! Where are you running off to?” She asks me. 

“I’m helping Liam prepare for his date.” I say to her.

“DID YOU FINALLY GROW A PAIR AND ASK HIM OUT?!” She knew about my crush on Liam before I did.

“Wow, ouch.” I paused so I could turn around and not see her disappointment. “No, someone from his work asked him out. He asked me to help pick his outfit out.”

“So are you giving him a good outfit or sabotaging it?” She asks.

“I’m giving him a good outfit, May.” I say.

“Well, how nice of you.” She rolls her eyes a bit. She follows me into my apartment. I grab some gel, hairspray, and a comb. Liam probably doesn’t have one. “You’re really going all out, aren’t you?”

“Liam is my best friend, May. You know I’d do anything for him.” I say to her.

“Honey, I just don’t want you to get hurt. I know you love him, but if he only loves you as a friend.” She sighs and that speaks volumes. 

“I know, May. I know. Plus, I’m more likely getting hurt as Spider-Man. It would probably hurt more, honestly.” I say to her.

“Heartbreak is one of the most painful feelings a person can feel. Even more than Doc Oc throwing you through 6 walls. Or Scorpion stinging you. Or a Goblin Bomb.” She starts to ramble and I have to stop her.

“I get it, May. Thanks.” I hug her tight so she knows that I’m serious. “I have to go though, I’ll be back for dinner.”

“Oh, Spider-Man isn’t gonna make an appearance at the dinner?” She jokes.

“No!” I definitely thought about it, but I won’t. “See you tonight!” We both leave my apartment and I am jogging back to Liam’s. I have a key to Liam’s place, as he does for mine, and I let myself in. “Liam? I’m back!” 

“Coming!” I hear him from the bathroom and holy fuck. He walks out with a towel wrapped around his waist and no shirt on. “Do your magic.” He says and I am trying not to stare. I mean, I have seen him shirtless plenty of times, but this time is just different. I get to, like help him get ready. It’s more personal.

He sits down and I get what I need out of my bag. I move his hair around and try a few things. His hair is styled the best I can do. “Now go get changed. Wear a white tank under the shirt.”

“Uh, okay.” He says. How does this boy dress himself alone?

I’m sitting on his couch and I can tell this will take a minute. I click my glasses. “Karen, anything going on in the city?” 

“Seems quiet right now, Theo. I will keep scanning. It  _ is  _ okay to take ONE day off.” She reminds me.

“Thank you, Suit Lady.” I say clicking her off. I scroll through social media just waiting for Liam to get ready. Time does fly, his date is in 15 minutes and apparently Scott is picking Liam up here. It’s probably best if I’m not here because that’s just awkward. If I showed up for a date and another guy was at this apartment, I’d be like uhhhh okay. So hopefully Liam hurrys up so I can say goodbye. 

His bedroom door clicks and he walks out. He steps out and wow. “How do I look?” He asks me. I want to tell him that he looks like a million bucks and that my heart is skipping beats looking at him.

“You look amazing, Liam. Scott is going to think you look amazing.” I smile at him. Damn. Look. At. Him. “I should probably go before he gets here.” I grab my bag with my stuff in it and head towards the door.

“Wait.” He hugs me and I smile. “Thank you so much, I would look like a slob without you. I couldn’t ask for a better best friend.”

I remember when I got hit by a train, thanks Mysterio. That hurt less than every time Liam calls me just his friend. Mentally, I’m sighing. “You’re my best friend too, Liam. Have fun.” I walk out and close the door behind me. 

I want to just crawl in a hole and cry. What’s worse is as I’m walking home, I am almost positive I see Scott drive by. I get to my apartment and put my stuff away before I head to May’s apartment. I also just need to give myself a few minutes to feel. I feel like I shouldn’t be this sad. We aren’t dating and maybe that’s on me. I should have spoken up. Sigh. I just wish I had the confidence I have when I’m Spider-Man that I do when I’m Theo.

I go to May’s, she made steak and red bliss baked potatoes. She is a fantastic cook. We sit on the couch and watch TV. We are catching up on  _ RuPaul’s Drag Race. _ I am caught up, but May hasn’t seen some past seasons. So we set aside some time each week to watch 2 episodes a night. We’re watching season 6, which is arguably the BEST season! 

Looking at my phone, I check and see if Liam texted me yet. Nothing. I’m sure he’s just having a fun date.  _ Buzz Buzz  _ He sent a snapchat. I really don’t wanna open it, but it will be weird if I don’t. Plus, I gotta keep our streak of 1052! I click it and it seems like the two of them are in a park. Liam has his head on Scott’s shoulder.

I smile seeing Liam’s face. Nothing makes me happier than my best friend. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! :) Let me know what you think


	4. Blind Dates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This blind date is not exactly how anyone planned.

It’s been a month and I have to say, I don’t hate Scott. I still have feelings for Liam, but I am burying them. He is really happy with Scott! I can’t be upset when my best friend is so happy! Liam is still a great best friend and makes time for just him and I to hang out with each other. 

“So, Scott and I have an idea we wanna run by you.” Liam said.

Uh-Oh. “What?”

“Scott was thinking, we want to set you up with his friend.” Liam said that and my heart kinda dropped. I didn’t expect him to say like Scott wants to leave me cuz I love you, but I wasn’t expecting a blind date offer. “Now before you say no, I want to suggest we make it a double date! Then your best friend can be there to talk you up.”

I smile at him. That would be amazing if the best friend talking me up would be the one I am on the date with. I keep thinking that the date would be so much better if it would be just us. Fuck, I’ve been quiet for too long. “Yeah, that could be fun.” I love Liam. I’m happy for him, maybe I need to let him be happy and move on. Maybe the guy they get will be the man for me.

“Awesome! His name is Corey, he is super sweet and cute.” Liam said.

“So what’s his but?” I ask.

“I haven’t looked at his ass…” He replied.

“No, no I mean when your friends set you up they always say all the amazing stuff, but there is something bad they don’t tell you so you don’t go on the blind date.” I say to him. It’s true, I saw it on How I Met Your Mother. 

“Well….It’s more of a fill in the blank. Scott and him are good friends, but Scott doesn’t know what the guy does for work. They’ve been friends for years and Corey has a lot of money, but whenever Scott asks he dodges the question.” Liam states and I’m kinda more intrigued by the mystery than the guy.

“So he could be a rich guy who has family money or maybe he is a hitman? Sounds like a fun date.” I laugh.

“Are you sure? You are my best friend and if you’re uncomfortable, we don’t have to go.” Liam, what am I supposed to say?!

“No, let’s go! I bet it will be fun!” I say. I want to. I do. I swear. 

“Awesome!” He smiles at me. “I’ll tell Scott and we can set it all up.”

A few days later, it’s time for our date. I really wasn’t sure what to expect. I don’t know if Liam knows my type. I mean, May jokes that my type is Liam. I dated one guy a few years back, Stiles, but that did not work at all. He thought I was dodging him for Liam, but I was really just helping the Avengers. It worked out, he’s dating some cop and moved to California.

I get ready for the date. Liam said it’s a semi casual restaurant. I wear a nice button up, but leave the top two buttons open. I quiff my hair and I know it looks good. I just hope nothing happens tonight. Hopefully another Avenger could take care of it, if it’s not too bad. 

Liam meets me outside and we take a cab over to the restaurant. I was gonna just meet them there, but Liam wanted to make sure I was okay. He said Scott was doing the same thing with his friend. 

“So, are you excited?” He asked me. 

“Kinda yeah.” And I’m serious. It’s been a while since I went on a date so maybe this is the change I need in my life right now. Who knows, maybe I’ll get a boyfriend out of it! Life throws some strange curveballs at us, so who knows.

We get out and Liam and I spot Scott and the mystery guy. He is cute. The guy smiles at me and his smile is actually amazing. Good job Scott and Liam. “Hey, Scott.” He kisses him. “Corey, good to see you. This is Theo.” 

I went for a handshake, then Corey went for a hug. I switched to a hug, and Corey switched to a handshake. So this is going off to a GREAT start. “Sorry.” I laugh and then we shake hands. I look to Liam and he has a look of ‘Oof’ on his face. 

We sit down. Corey sits across from me, Liam next to me, and Scott across from Liam. We make some small talk and I try to answer the question that apparently never gets answered. “So, Corey, what do you do for work?” 

Corey laughs a little. “I work a lot. It’s a difficult thing to explain. What do you do?” 

“I am a pizza delivery guy. You didn’t really answer my question.” I know when someone is hiding secrets. I mean, I’M SPIDER-MAN! This is sketchy.

“You’re pretty persistent, aren't you?” He asks as he scratches his head with his pointer finger. My eyes hone right in on the tattoo on his finger. I recognize it.

“What’s that tattoo on your finger?” I know the answer, but I wanna see if he will answer this one or dodge it.

“It’s a chameleon. That’s my favorite animal.” He said.

And there it was. I know what he does for work. He is one of my rivals, Chameleon. He is known as the master of disguise, but the one constant is always that tattoo on his finger. He makes his money by robbing banks and committing crimes. 

So here I, Spider-Man, am on a double date that is half blind and the guy who I am set up with is a guy who is my rival? Great. What could POSSIBLY go wrong??? It’s a good thing he doesn’t know who I am, otherwise this date could have gone from awkward to murderous. Plus, it would paint a huge target on Liam’s back. 

“Chameleon’s are cool. They are pretty mischievous from what I’ve heard.” I say coyly. I don’t want to give away that I know who he is, but a little fun isn’t bad.

“They can be.” He winked at me. It is clear he has no idea, but is very into me. Sorry the feeling’s not mutual buddy.

The dinner goes on and Corey is definitely trying to impress me. Or get in my pants. Or both perhaps. I figure I should somehow alert someone that he’s here. I can’t let him get away, he’s been on the run too long. “If you’ll excuse me, I have to use the bathroom.” I excuse myself.

Once I’m in the bathroom I make sure no one is there and go into a stall. “Karen? Look up everything on Chameleon and call Doctor Strange.”

“Patching you through.” My right lens is files on Chameleon saying he has been on the run now for 5 months, the left lens is a waiting video call from Strange.

“Peter? Yes?” Strange always seems confused when people call him.

“I need your help. I found Chameleon, but I can’t arrest him.” I say to him.

“So you can’t catch a criminal, but can call me to do it? Why?” He asks and puts his hand on his chin like he’s judging me,

“It’s a long story. I’m kinda on a date with him.” I see his jaw drop. “My friend set up a blind date for me!” I say quickly before he kills me. “I realized it was him, but he doesn’t know who I am and I want to keep it that way. My friend doesn’t know either.”

Strange sighs at me. “Send me your location, I’ll see what I can do.”

“I’ll try to subtly help if I can. He is sitting across from me, you’ll see him.” I say. The conversation ends and I go back out to the table. “Sorry, the appetizer didn’t really sit well.” I try not to be jittery until I see the golden sparks of Doctor Strange’s magic. 

“Oh my gosh, Doctor Strange!” Fuck. I forgot Liam is a huge fan of him. 

Corey’s eyes grow in horror. “Wh - what?” 

“Chameleon, I’m here to take you in.” He announced. He spots me and throws a magic rope in our direction. Corey jumps up and runs off. 

I click my glasses and quietly say, “Spidey Drone.” And a small drone flies out that no one can see. I see it lock on to Corey and follow him. It sends a quick electric pulse out to shock him and send him falling. Doctor Strange gets Corey and cuffs him quickly.

Everyone begins to clap. “Thank you, thank you. Enjoy your dinners on me for interrupting.” He says and gives me a nod saying ‘you’re welcome.’ 

I turn and Scott seems in shock. “Scott? Are you okay?” 

“I just - I just - He was my best friend. How could I have not known?” He says looking down at his plate in disbelief. 

Liam reaches out and holds his hand. “I’m so sorry, Scott. How could you have known?” Liam seems so scared. 

“He was my best friend. I told him things no one else would have known. I just - Liam, I need to go. I am sorry, I need to be alone right now.” Scott said.

“Let me at least walk you out.” Liam said and Scott nodded. They stood up and Liam looked at me. “I’ll be right back.” 

I sit there alone and part of me feels bad. I’m happy to catch a villain and get justice, but I really hurt Scott in the process. I didn’t mean to hurt him that bad.

“I hope he’ll be okay. He wouldn’t let me walk him home, so I guess it’s just you and me.” Liam says sitting on the other side of the table. 

I look at him and try to control myself from freaking out, but IT LOOKS LIKE WE ARE ON A DATE. Alone at dinner, dressed up all fancy! This is like a dream come true. I just wish that us on a date was the case.

“I’m sorry this double date was a bust.” I say to break some awkward silence.

“It’s okay. I just can’t believe it. I mean, Scott told me that he and Corey have been friends since high school, like us. He said Corey sometimes acted weird, but I don’t think he ever imagined he was a supervillain!” Liam just looked so concerned. “Like, you’re my best friend and we tell each other everything. I can’t imagine finding something that big out about you now.”

Now that hurts. Liam, I want to tell you. I just don’t want you to get hurt. My enemies will paint a target on your back. I love you, I’ve loved you for years. You’re my best friend. I should tell him. I will tell him. “Go to Scott.” Oof, not the words I wanted to say.

“Wh - what? He said he wants to be alone.” Liam says.

“Yeah, but he shouldn’t be alone right now. I’ll wrap your food up and leave it at my place. Go.” I say to him and smile.

He stands up and hugs me. “Thank you. I needed that kick in the pants.” He grabs his coat and walks out. 

“Check please, and can I get these boxed up?” I say to the waiter. He comes back a few minutes later and I am ready to go.

I’m alone now. I pull back behind an alley to swing home. Swinging just clears my head. It’s calming, great exercise, and a nice way to think through my problems.

Liam’s not a problem, but he is a distraction I guess. Mr. Stark would know what to do. I wish he was still here. Or Cap. I may have stolen his shield, but he was nice to me. 

I swing into my apartment and just lay down on my bed. This day really has me filled with too many emotions. I put on some tv, grab my pillow, and fall asleep. There is definitely not a tear coming out of my eye. Nope. I’m not lying. Cuz there are more. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	5. Safe and Sound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo saves a citizen from getting mugged.

I’m swinging around doing my nightly patrol. I stopped a robbery earlier and helped the cops chase down a car, so it’s been a successful night. New York seems exceptionally calm tonight which means shit is about to hit the fan tonight or tomorrow is gonna be awful. That’s usually how it works. For everyone crime that’s solved or stopped, it’s like 5 or 10 grow in its place. Or at least one ultimate challenge. The last time the night was super peaceful, the next day Thanos’ army attacked soooo.

I swing up to the top of a building and perch, scanning the area.On nights like this, I reflect a lot. I think about my life and what it would be like in a parallel universe. I definitely believe in multiverses. I imagine there are ones where Liam and I are together. Maybe in one I’m a villain instead of a hero. Maybe in one, I’m a dog or some animal. Who knows. 

I wonder if I’ll ever go to a multiverse. Will I meet a doppelganger Theo? Will I like that Theo? Will he like me? Is Spider-Man in that universe? Did they get attacked by Thanos too? So many questions. If Mr. Stark was still here, I bet he would have figured out how to open a portal or something by now.

NYC is a crazy place, but at night it can be peaceful. Especially tonight. It’s not too warm, it’s not too cold, it’s amazing. There isn’t a cloud in the sky and the stars are beautiful. They look so different when you’re in space. 

I take a deep breath and sigh. I really wonder how Liam is. He and Scott haven’t tried to set me up with anyone since that mess of a date. Everytime I see Scott, he gets really quiet and I feel extremely guilty. Plus, if Corey gets out will he go to Scott now that he knows his secret? I doubt he’d be a target, but Chameleon makes weird choices. Plus, he could just leave town and no one would even notice he is that good at disguises.

Tonight didn’t go as planned. I originally thought Liam and I were gonna see a movie and I was so excited to get to spend some quality time with my best friend! But I guess Scott had a rough day, so he had to cancel. I understand, Liam almost said no to Scott. We always said we would never let relationships affect our friendship, but from what Scott said it was clear he needed him. The movie would be there another day. 

My eyes go wide, there he is walking home. Liam, you know you shouldn’t be walking alone especially at night. I better follow him. Is that weird? Maybe that’s weird. He’s my best friend, but is this borderline stalking? 

OH NO. Liam just got pulled into an alley and guys are attacking him. I swing down immediately. There are 4 men trying to attack him. I clicked my suit and a spidey bot came out to help. I’m punching and kicking. I’m shooting webs. I have to make sure Liam is safe. I web these assholes up and look and see Liam behind a dumpster shuttering. 

“Karen, distort my voice.” I whisper. “You can come out, dude. It’s safe.” 

He was so scared and shaking. “Th - Thank you.” I can tell he’s shitting his pants scared. 

“Do you want me to swing you home?” Why am I asking him this? This could be really really awkward.

His eyes go wide. “What?”

“I, ahem, just want to make sure you’re safe.” Maybe that offer was too much. “I can go.” I turn.

“Wait! No, I’d love the help.” He tells me his address, which I obviously know. “Where - or how do I hold?” 

Oh shit. I haven’t thought about this before. “Ummm, I’d say just hug me and don’t let go.” Damn that sentiment is true. Then Liam actually hugs me and I really never want him to let me go. “Hold on tight.” 

We begin swinging and I hear Liam say “Oh shit.” As we are zipping through the air. I remember the first time I went flying around, it’s thrilling and scary. 

I can tell Liam is getting scared. “Do you want to take a break?” I ask him.

“Can we?” He choked out. 

I pull us to the top of a building to rest. Liam is catching his breath just looking at me. I am sitting on the ledge looking back at him, but he can’t tell with the mask on. Or maybe he can.

“I have to tell you. I’m a photographer for the Daily Bugle, but I don’t agree with what he says! I try to make you look badass.” He says stammering.

“Well, I appreciate looking like a badass.” I laugh.

“You are a badass! I swear you are my favorite superhero!” Liam says thinking he somehow offended me. “You are a real hero.” There’s a weird pause. “What’s it like? Being a hero, I mean.”

I sigh because it’s a complicated mess. “It’s great, awful, amazing, sad, and everything in between.” 

“Sad? You get to fly around New York and save the world! You get to work with the Avengers and some of them are pretty hot. It’s not fun?” He asks.

“It is, but there are downsides. My family and friends don’t know I do this.” I mean, Aunt May knows, but sh! “I have to keep this a big secret. Not even my best friend knows.” I want to just tell him it’s me, but I can’t.

“Do you think he will tell?” Liam asks.

“No, God no! I just want to keep him safe. If my enemies knew about him, it would put a huge target on him! It’s safer.” This was maybe not the best idea. 

“Maybe, but I’m sure as your best friend he would keep your secret.” Liam says. I know Liam would keep it, but I just can’t do that to him.

“Are you ready to go?” I ask him. I feel like I’ve already exposed too much.

“Yeah, let’s go.” He says and hugs me again. He fits perfectly. I run and we swing back to his place. 

We’re in the alley next to his place. “Mind if I drop you off here? I don’t want a bunch of people seeing me and thinking I’m the next Uber.” 

Liam laughs. “Yeah that’s fine.” We set down and he smiles. I smile too, but it’s not like he can see me. I jump out when I hear Liam say “Wait!” 

I shoot a web to hang from. I’m upside down looking at him. “Did you forget something?” I joke. 

Liam looked worried. “I just wanted to thank you.” He looks nervous. “Can - Can I kiss you?” My eyes are beyond wide, again not like he can see me. Oh shit, I’ve been quiet too long. “I’m sorry. I don’t even know if you’re gay. I just. Sorry, I should go.”

“Yes.” I blurt out. What the fuck am I doing?!

“What?” Liam asks looking in shock.

“You can, ahem, kiss me.” Liam is approaching me. My heart is racing so fast right now. “Just.” I click my mask, and it’s like Karen knows to only expose my mouth.”

Liam smiles and then presses his lips against mine. His slips are soft and warm. Our tongues are dancing around each other. His hands are so gentle holding my cheeks. He breaks the kiss and smiles at me. “Thanks again, Spidey.” 

The mask covers my face again and I fly away with a big, “Woo-hoo!” 

I land back in my room and lay in my bed. Did that really just happen? Did Liam just kiss me?! But Liam and Scott…. _ Buzz Buzz.  _ Liam texted me:

Can we get lunch tomorrow?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	6. Ripple Effect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How will Theo's actions with Liam affect them?

I walk into Panera and Liam is already there with my food. He is smiling from ear to ear. I see M.J at another table and she gives me a gentle smile. Liam’s smile is so captivating and it warms by heart knowing I made him smile, but I feel guilty. He and Scott are still together. Also, I’M SPIDER-MAN AND HE DOESN’T KNOW IT.

“Hey, Liam. What’s up?” He immediately gets up and hugs me.

“Theo, I think I’m in love.” He says.

“Oh? Are things going well with Scott?” I ask.

“Ummm. I actually think I’m gonna have to end things with him. He's great, but I kinda did something bad. I was attacked last night, I’m fine.” He says quickly holding up his hands and I pretend to not know and like I wanna fight whoever hurt him. “Spider-Man saved me. He took me home so I wouldn’t get attacked again and I kissed him.”

I make my eyes go wide. “You what?!” 

“I don’t know what came over me! He just was so sweet and protecting of me. He even opened up about things to me. It was like he was comfortable talking to me about anything after just meeting me.: Liam said smiling. “It sounds dumb, but that kiss was like time stopped.”

I’m trying not to freak out inside. I have to be realistic though. “Liam, do you even know the guy? I don’t wanna be a buzzkill, but what if he is a real jerk? What if he is this hero who goes around saving anyone and kissing them?”

“Woah, I thought you were a Spidey fan!” He protests. “This seems to be coming out of nowhere.”

“I’m not bashing him. I’m just saying you and Scott have a good thing. You don’t even know who’s behind the mask. What if you see him and you’re disappointed?” I hate having to say this, but he can’t know. 

“I just know he’s gonna be great. This sounds crazy, but maybe it was fate.” He said. I roll my eyes because he knows I think fate is dumb. Things happen because we make them happen, not because of some force. But maybe I’m wrong. 

“Just, do what you think is right and follow your heart.” I say to him.

“I have to go talk to Scott.” He says getting up. “I’ll text you later.” He walks away and I just hold my head in my hands.

“May I sit?” M.J asks.

“Sure!” I say to her trying to shift my mood. She’s always so sweet to me.

“So are you gonna tell him that you’re Spider-Man?” She asks me and my jaw drops to the floor.

I try and laugh it off. “Me? I? Spider? What?!” 

“Theo, is it a coincidence that every time you leave, Spider-Man happens to swing by?” She holds my hand. “Your secret is safe with me. Are you going to tell him?”

I try not to cry. “I want to so badly. I don’t want him to be a target. I don’t want  _ you  _ to be a target!” 

“I’ve known for weeks and I’m still intact!” She scoffs as if she’s offended, but is joking of course. “I said it before, I can tell he has feelings for you, too.”

“What if he finds out it’s me and gets upset with me? I’ve kept this secret from him for literally years.” I say.

“Is he your best friend?” She asks.

“Yes.” I respond.

“Has he ever given you any reason to think he would ditch your friendship?” She asks.

“No, but this -” She cuts me off.

“Then this won’t change anything, honey. With love, you have to take a chance! You will never know what a person is feeling unless you both take off the masks you wear and show each other your true authentic selves.” She says.

Holy shit. She is so wise. “Thank you. Thank you!” I hug her. “I’ll have to tell him. Thank you!” 

I fly off and swing around. I know Liam is going to Scott’s so he will probably be gone for a while. I take the time to help the police, there’s a cat in a tree, and just enjoy some NYC life. Where am I even going to find Liam? Where does Liam expect to find me? Liam is a sentimental person so I know where he is. 

I swing to his building and there he is, in the alley by his building. He looks up at me. “You came back!” 

“You’re not in trouble again, are you?” I ask.

“No, but I wanted to talk to you. Can we go somewhere a bit more private?” He asks. “Maybe the roof?” 

“Need a lift?” I ask. He practically runs over and hugs me. “Hold on.”

We rise up and land on the roof. “I wanted to talk to you.”

“You mentioned that.” I joke.

“That kiss. Boy, it got my head spinning.” He said.

“I thought about it all night.” I interrupt.

“I had a boyfriend. He and I had something really strong and I just couldn’t do that to him. I was gonna break it off with him, but you and I just met. I couldn’t throw that away when I don’t even know who you are. A good friend of mine.” He pauses and laughs. “My best friend, told me I had to follow my heart. So I did that. I broke up with Scott. I hurt him, but I can’t just jump with you. I don’t know your name and have never even seen your face. You are a bombass kisser and may have saved my life. I’m forever in your gratitude. I just have to follow my heart.” He says and I’m in awe. 

“Can I say something?” I ask him and I can feel my heart beating through my throat.

“Go for it.” He replies.

“Liam, I am so sorry if I messed things up with you and Scott. I am so sorry, but that kiss was amazing. You changed my life last night in a way I never thought imaginable. I want you to know that. I feel a genuine connection with you.” I sigh and click my mask to come off. “I have for years.”

Liam is standing there in awe. “You - You’re - Theo?!” 

I click my mask back on to be safe. “Liam, I am so sorry. Can we please talk about this? Maybe somewhere actually private? Like one of our apartments?” I laugh. Liam nods and we go downstairs. In the stairwell, I click my glasses and my suit dematerializes off. 

We’re in Liam’s apartment now and he looks white as a - well I haven’t seen a ghost so I don’t like that expression. So let’s say white as….paper? Sounds dumb but hey. 

“So you’re Spider-Man?” He asks.

“Yes.” I say to him.

“How long?” He asks.

“Since I was 15.” I reply.

“You fight with the Avengers?” He asks.

“Yes, because I am an Avenger.” I correct him.

“And I kissed you?” He asks.

I pause. “Yes, you kissed me.”  
“And you let me tell you all about something you already knew?” He asks. He seems mad at me and now I feel worse. “You’re so stupid. Theo, don’t you think I’ve known your secret for years?” 

My eyes go wide. “What?!”

“You’re my best friend. You disappear constantly. Usually when you disappear, Spider-Man then appears shortly after. When the Blip happened, we were all on a bus and you disappeared. Next thing I knew, I saw Spider-Man swinging away from where we were. When we got unblipped or whatever we were all with classmates, yet you were ‘home sick?’ Theo, I’ve known for years and just never said anything. You are my best friend and I figured you had a good reason to not tell me.” He paused. “I’d like to know what that good reason is though.”

“Liam, you are my best friend. The only other people who know are the Avengers, Happy who works with me, and Aunt May. Well and MJ. MJ is the nice lady at Panera. She figured it out too apparently. She’s very observant. Anyways, I always saw it as a protection thing. If you knew, it could put you in jeopardy. If my enemies found me out and found out who you were, that would paint a bigass target on you. I would never let them hurt you, but it would kill me if something happened to you.” I say. “Liam, that kiss. I feel like a stolen kiss. It wasn’t mine. I shouldn’t have said yes.”

Liam paused. “I’m glad you did.” He walked toward me. “Because now I see you.” He grabs my face and is kissing me. I am in such shock! I put my arms around his waist like I’ve wanted to for years.

“Liam, please don’t do this because you feel like you have to or because I saved you.” I plead to him.

“I have thought about this for years. I just figured you weren’t interested. Always being friends seemed to work. Then you accepted me and Scott going out AND the offer for a blind date, it seemed like there was really no hope. I liked Scott, a lot. But I think part of me wanted to date him to get over you.” He says. I feel guilty, but did Liam just admit he has liked me for as long as I’ve liked him?

“You like me too?” I ask because I seriously cannot believe it. 

“It seems we both kept secrets from each other.” He says scratching the back of his head. “Can I kiss you again?” He asked blushing. 

“Yes.” We crash our lips together again and I am happy. We fall on his bed and stare into each other's eyes. We are finally together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're all enjoying the story so far! I just finished it last night. It ended up being 9 chapters instead of 10, but I am so excited! I will be posting it daily until it is all posted.


	7. Peril

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a beautiful day! What could possibly go wrong?

It’s been a month and I swear it’s the best month of my life. This even tops going to space. Probably because I lowkey died and Thanos won, but whatever. Anyways, Liam and I are finally together. I never thought that I would get to say those words! And mean that we are dating! We have had dinner dates, movie dates, picnic dates, and they’ve all been amazing! We both wasted so much time worrying if the other person liked them back when we really could have just been together! Today we’re in Central Park, the air is beautiful, and it’s like 3 o’clock. Liam already submitted his photos for the week and I quit the pizza job. Pepper Potts gave me a job working with her and I can do it remotely. Plus, it helps me connect with Mr. Stark which is good.

Mr. Stark would have liked Liam. He heard about Liam all the time, but he never got to actually meet him. Pepper has and she approves of him. It’s kinda surreal that my two worlds have collided. Liam keeps assuring me he will snap pictures from afar and will not make it obvious he knows me. I worry about him when I’m fighting villains. I’ve caught a few, but there are still many on the loose. I want the world to be safe, but now I feel like I have someone I want it to be safe for. I always wanted it to be safe for the citizens and Aunt May, but now I have Liam. I fight for him. I fight for his safety. I fight for my life so I can go to him at the end of each day.

Liam is snapping pictures of the animals in trees and nature shots. I’m just following him making sure he stays out of trouble. Or that trouble doesn’t find him. The sky is crystal clear today, no clouds. Just a blue sky to enjoy. It’s a beautiful sight. The Avengers tower stands tall and I know Pepper is in there working on something. She doesn’t often tell me what she works on, but it’s always amazing when she shows me the final product. 

The hairs on the back of my neck stand up. I’m more alert. Something’s coming. “Liam, run. Go!” I say to him. He nods and takes off. I turn and there they are. A villain team up. Green Goblin on his glider and Doc Oc hanging onto the glider with his mechanical arms. Will these two ever learn? This is the hard part, I have to find a way to change without people seeing me. Tony just announced who he was, but I’m not that brave. I just am scared for the ones I care about. I find an empty place and I get my suit on.

“Spider-Man?! Come out to play!” I hear Goblin taunt followed by an explosion. He threw a goblin bomb which seems to have blown up a car.

“Come out, come out, wherever you are!” Doc Oc taunts next. He may be a genius, but his tactics aren’t as clever as the Green Goblin. 

I calculate when they’ll be within swinging distance. I shoot my web and kick Doc Oc right in his side knocking him off the glider and sending the glider spinning with the Goblin holding on.

“Spider-Man!” Doc Oc picks up a fucking tree and throws it at me. Really? A Tree?! I run and shoot a web bomb to break the tree in two. I use the two halves to propel myself forward into a kick right into his chest. A kick to his side and his chest and yet he is still ready for a fight. His claws come at me and I jump to dodge them and web them to the ground. Little does he know, I have a new web fluid that should be strong enough to hold his arms down. 

“Hang out there, Doc!” I say laughing. I swing to go after Green Goblin. “Woah!” I apparently missed one of Doc Oc’s arms and I’m pulled backwards and thrown to the ground. He swiftly cut one arm free to attack me. I hate how far his arms can stretch, I can swing so far and he just pulls me back! 

“This is the end of the line, Spider-Man!” If I could count the number of times I’ve heard that line, from him alone, I would be counting for YEARS. One of his claw things clamped to a point and surged at my face. Luckily, he didn’t have me pinned down so I could evade the attack. “Argh!” 

“Gonna have to do better than that!” I taunt him.

“Like this?” I hear behind me. It’s the Green Goblin AGAIN. I see a small gold circle flying toward me. Great. A Goblin bomb. How original. I shoot the bomb and fling it to Doc Oc. Bitch didn’t see that coming. One of his arms gets damaged, but I web the last two. I look and I see Goblin flying away. 

“Karen? Call Strange. Have him pick up Doc Oc. Tell him, I’m in pursuit of The Green Goblin.” I get a running start, jump and swing my way toward him. He’s going down streets and the chase is on. Something is wrong. He’s going down. He’s going to attack those people. 

“Gotcha!” I hear him say. He…. no no no HE HAS LIAM. 

This is my worst fear come to life. I go all out with some extra speed boost I have built into my suit. I can’t believe this happened. Is this a coincidence? Does he know? Liam. I will save you. I feel like we just started, I can’t lose you. I just can’t. 

The Goblin spins and throws a smoke bomb. I fly into the smoke and there’s no sign of him. I feel like I’m choking. I land on a building. “Karen. Search. Where did he go?” Silence. “Suit lady?!”

“I’m searching, but it’s weird. Theo, it’s like they just disappeared.” She can’t be serious.

“How can they just disappear?! Scan the city.” I say.

“I’m working on it.” She says. I change my lenses to scan, too. Long ago, I put May, Happy, and Liam’s DNA in so I could scan for them if they got lost. Nothing. 

Liam, I will find you. “Theo, it seems like he’s already made his way to the coast. How is that possible? Not even Quicksilver is that fast.” She’s right. That’s an impossible number of miles to have moved so quickly.

I swing over there and it’s now nearly 5. I stop to take a breather. I need to save Liam, but I need to make sure I’m in a good mind space and physically fine. “Karen, is he still there?”

“Yes, nothing has changed. I am detecting 3 signs of life inside of there. The third is someone new. I don’t recognize anything. Thermal signals. Nothing.” She says to me.

“I won’t let some third random stand in my way.” I say. I swing and land as quietly on the wall as I can. I have to eavesdrop and attack only when I see an opening. I look and I see Laim. He’s tied up and suspended in the air over a bunch of spikes, daggers, and swords. Next to him appears to be some sort of weapon. I’m not sure what it is. 

“Will he ever come?” The mysterious man said. 

Green Goblin seemed agitated. “For the 17th time! Yes! This is his friend! Whenever he is around, Spider-Man isn’t far behind!”

“Please! I’m just a photographer for the Daily Bugle! It’s  _ literally _ my  _ job  _ to be around Spider-Man!” Liam was smart and tactical. I just hope he doesn’t try anything that could get him hurt.

“Please! For years, Spider-Man stayed away and pictures were all just a blur and a few lucky shots. For you, it seems like he poses for them! You think I believe you two don’t know each other?!” Green Goblin yells. 

I’m looking back at the new guy. He’s in a suit that is all white and has big black dots all over it. Who is he? What does he want with Liam and why is he with the Green Goblin? What did I do to piss him off?!

“I want my revenge!” The man yelled. “We all know you are more than just the photographer!” 

“Who even are you?!” Liam asked.

“Me? I’m Spot.” He says coldly.

“Spot? A big on the nose.” Liam don’t laugh and antagonize the supervillains. “What do you even do?” 

“Do you wonder how you got here so fast?” He asks.

“I knocked him out, you idiot!” Green Goblin scowls. 

“Oh, right.” He says. “I do this.” He moves his hands and it’s like a black hole opens in 

in front of him. “I’m a portal maker and portal jumper. It’s still rather new to the game. You see,” Oh great another supervillain who likes to monologue. “I was helping a friend of mine escape. He was on the run from Spider-Man and all the other dumbass heroes. He came to me because he is my best friend. I’d do anything for him. I just had my heart broken and I was angry.” WHAT THE FUCK. He pulls off his mask and it’s Scott. “Oh, hey Liam.”

“S - Scott.” Liam looks scared.

“Oh, I’m not done. I was helping Corey escape when I was hit with a bullet. Corey and I got away and hid in the sewers. We ran and ended up in some toxic sewage plant. Before Corey could stop me, I fell in. The chemicals seeped into my wound and changed me. Toxic waste can do some crazy ass things, Liam. Much like a radioactive bug biting THEO. Oh yeah, I know about him. I’ve been keeping an eye on you both for a while I teamed up with Greenie over here and Doc Oc. Doc Oc knew he was the fall guy. I was the brains and Goblin was the muscle. I’m sure Spider-Man will be here soon.” Scott finishes. 

I am in shock. Scott is this new villain. He can apparently open interdimensional portals. What can these portals do? Between the Green Goblin and, uh, Spot they can do a lot of damage. What’s their goal?

I climb and go into stealth mode. It should camouflage me enough so I can at least get 

close enough to Liam to save him. If I can get him to safety, I can take these two down. I’m slowly and quietly scaling the wall. I can’t risk getting seen. Liam is my top priority. He shouldn’t be because whatever weapon is next to him looks deadly. I can save him and disarm whatever this is. 

Liam is looking stressed and he looks up and I know he can see me. My stealth suit is good, but sometimes there’s still a silhouette while I’m camouflaged. He is now avoiding looking at me in fear of getting caught.

“Liam, do you know much it hurt? I really, REALLY liked you!  _ I _ wanted to see where things go.  _ I  _ wanted to do more!  _ I  _ was ready to see us really become an us. My life was a mess and you seemed to make it right! There was always just the annoyance of Theo. ‘Theo is coming, too.’ ‘Theo and I are having our movie night.’ Theo. Theo! Theo! THEO! Did you ever even like me? Did you ever even CARE?!” I knew Scott knew that Liam and I were close, but he was threatened by me. “If Theo was out of the picture, maybe I would have a chance.” What’s he doing? AHHH! 

“Oof!” I thud to the ground. He opened a portal to where I was climbing on the wall and I fell to the ground.

“Theo! Great of you to join us!” Scott bellowed. Green Goblin is racing towards me and I’m rushing backwards. A portal appears and the Goblin appears on the other side of the room. “Not yet! Theo. I’m here to give you a choice. You see, two things hang in the balance. Life and love.” He opens a portal about 100 feet below the weapon. “You can save Liam from falling to his death on these swords and daggers. Or you save the city. This weapon will cause an explosion that will suck in the city consuming everyone. We’re on the outskirts so we are fine. We would be among the survivors. For now.”

This is what I always feared. Who do I possibly save? Liam and the weapon are between such obstacles that it looks almost impossible to save both of them. I need to find a way. I cannot let the city die. All those innocent people. Or my best friend and the guy I love. 

“So, Theo. What will it be?” Theo said clicking a button dropping Liam and the weapon. This was it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're enjoying the story! What do you think Theo's choice ultimately will be?


	8. The Choice Is Yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who will Theo save? Liam? Or all of NYC?

Liam and the weapon drop and it’s like my heart and my stomach both fall out of my chest.

***

It’s a beautiful summer day. I just texted Liam that I want to hang out in Central Park. He’s my best friend and I can’t stand keeping this secret from him any longer. Well. Two secrets. I need to come out to him, but I can’t tell him how I feel. I’ve fallen head over heels for him. Seeing him every day in school makes school actually worth going to.

I often wonder what my place is in this world. Will I ever have any impact? I’m only 14. I like to think about life. My life has had so much death in it that I just don’t want to waste a second of it. What I do know is that I wanna make my mark. Maybe I’ll be a scientist! Maybe I’ll get to work with someone amazing. It would be a dream to work with some of the greatest minds. 

I look up and I see Iron Man flying through the air. Either he’s off to a battle and we could be in for immediate doom or he’s just patrolling the city. I wonder what it’s like to fly. I wonder what it’s like to save the world. Now THAT is a dream. But, that’s all it is. A dream. Like spending my life with Liam. 

Speaking of Liam, there he is. His dopey smile and tousled hair. He looks nervous. Why is he nervous? What if he thinks I don’t want to be his friend anymore?! What if he doesn’t wanna be my friend anymore?! Okay, calm down Raeken. “Hey, Liam.” 

“Hey, Theo. I’m glad you texted. I actually wanted to hang out today, too.” He started and now I’m nervous.

“Oh?” I ask him. I really really want him to say what’s on his mind.

“Yeah, but you go first! What did you wanna tell me?” Of fucking course. Liam being a gentleman, as always. 

“Okay. Well.” I just need to sigh and let it out. “This has been hard to put into words, but you are my best friend. If anyone will understand me, it’s you. Liam, I’m gay. It’s something I’ve been trying to wrap my head around and I just wanted to tell my best friend first.”

Liam’s laughing. WHY is Liam laughing?! “I’m sorry. No, no that’s great. Theo, I’m really proud of you. I’m laughing because that was what I was gonna tell you, too! Theo, I’m gay! You basically took all the words out of my mouth. You’re my best friend. I’m glad we got to tell each other these things first.” 

I smile at him and we hug. I’m so glad that I get to share this with my best friend.

***

Arghhh. I feel so weird. This is like a hangover from what I’ve heard. I didn’t drink or anything. I was bit yesterday. Oh my gosh, what if I got poisoned?! What if the fucking spider poisoned me?! 

I stand up and look in the mirror. Holy shit. I take my shirt off. HOLY SHIT. I was kinda thin yesterday. I have abs now. I have bigger arms. What the fuck is happ- oh this is a dream. I’ll pinch myself and wake up. . . . . I’M STILL AWAKE. NO I AM AWAKE. WHAT IS HAPPENING?!

***

The rooftops are weird. It’s been a week and it’s hard getting used to flying and just perching. But I’ve saved a few people over the past week! It felt great doing that. I want to protect those who can’t protect themselves. I have this strength. I even used my sewing skills to make this costume. I hope I can get a fancy suit one day, but for now this will do. 

***

Mr. Stark says I’m an Avenger now! We’re on our way to fight Thanos and it’s fucking exhilerating and terrifying at the same time. This is where I should be. My friends, May, Liam are all down there. I’m doing this fight for them. I will always fight for them and their safety. 

***

It’s over. So much time has passed, but to me it feels like minutes. May was blipped, too. We all lost so much. Mr. Stark is gone. I still have Liam. I feel bad he got blipped, but at the same time I’m almost relieved. If I was gone and he didn’t know where I was then I’d feel awful that he didn’t know how I felt about him. If he blipped and I didn’t, I definitely woulda done that time heist to get the stones back. 

This new age is so different. People are catching up and savoring every moment with each other. People used to fear death and they still do, but now everyone makes sure to value the moments they share with others. Who knows when some giant purple mad titan will take a glove with shiny rocks and make half of the population be destroyed? If that does happen, I know that I will be there to fight. Whatever it takes.

***

Liam and the weapon are both falling. Scott is laughing seeing me trying to choose. My choice is both, but how can I save both?! C’mon Spider-Man, think! That’s it! Think like a spider! I run and shoot a web underneath Liam. This web is a super sticky material and he should just stick to it while I stop the bomb. I send a Spidey Drone to protect him as well. I look and he’s landed. I am now above the weapon. I shoot both webs and grab it. “Argh!” It is waaaaay heavier than it looks. I’m pulling it back up, it’s started to go through the portal, but I’ve got hold of it. I got it. It’s springing back up. I don’t got it. I don’t got it! It’s flying up and hits the roof. It makes a small beeping noise and ignites. 

“What have you done?!” Scott yells.

“That’s my cue!” Green Goblin flies away like the coward he is. 

That weapon is now just a sphere of energy engulfing this place. I have to stop it. I have to get Liam out. I swing over. “Liam. I’m here.” He grabs on. I swing over to get him out so he can run. 

“No!” I hear Scott yell and we end up back on the other side of the room again. “If I’m going down, you will not escape!” 

“Scott, please! You don’t have to do this!” Liam pleased. Scott remained silent. 

“Scott, please. Think of all the kids this could affect. Their lives haven’t even started yet! This isn’t right. We can stop it!” I say to him. “You can change. Be a hero.”

I see something in his eyes. It’s like the rage was dulled and he was human again. “No. We can’t stop it. I have to stop it. This is supposed to create a portal to nowhere, that is why it’s unstable. It needs a destination. It needs a path to follow. Only I can do it.”

“Scott, no.” Liam said.

“Liam, I really cared about you. Remember that. Please.” He took a step. “Take good care of him, Theo.” He opened a portal that sent us to the street. We could see the lights and the silhouette of Scott. I could see him opening a portal, but this time he had to push the portal to the energy. I think I know what he has to do and this isn’t the ending I saw coming. 

I see him envelop the energy within the portal and with a loud clap, it’s gone. It’s all gone. The weapon and Scott. To conceal that amount of energy, Scott had to go into wherever he sent the weapon. Scott gave up his life to save us all. 

Liam let out a cry and grabbed on to me. “He’s gone, isn’t here.”

I hold him. “He is. It’s over.” I rub his head. “Let me get us home.” I swing us to his apartment. We shower and then lay in bed. Liam is holding me and resting his head on my chest. 

“Thanks for saving me.” He says and kisses my chest. 

“I’ll always save you, Liam.” I sigh and stare at the ceiling. “Liam, this was my worst fear! Now The Green Goblin knows who I am! I need to keep you and May safe. Maybe Happy can get you into a safe house or something.” 

He looks up at me. “Theo, you’re my best friend and you’re my boyfriend. But you are dumb sometimes. They already knew. Before you came Scott and Goblin were talking about you before you got there. I didn't know it was Scott, but still. It seemed like Goblin had known for a while. I mean, I’m sure there is still that fear they will get us, but, babe, we’re okay. We will be okay! If anything bad happens, you will protect us.” He stood up. “Plus, I’ve taken a good amount of self defense classes. I bet I could even take you on.” He gets into a fighting stance and I laugh. “What? You scared?”

“Okay Dunbar.” I laugh and get ready. 

I put my hands up and we both block a few hits from each other. Then he did a swift kick, knocking me on the bed, and pinning me down. “I win.”

“That’s hot.” I say and then realize what I said to him. “I - I mean. No, that’s hot.” I pull him in for a kiss. We have tried to go slow, but I think after the day we know to cherish each moment together. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! The final chapter will be posted tomorrow.


	9. The Future Is A Tangled Web

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What does Theo and Liam's future look like?

A year has passed and Liam was right. He’s been okay. Neither him or May have been targets for any of my enemies. I don’t know who or how many of them know, but one is too many. I’ve calmed down a bit. Liam has been great. He keeps joking he will get bitten by a spider and be my sidekick. I told him just go into the woods and get bitten by a wolf, he’ll have better luck that way. Haha. I’d say thinking werewolves being real is insane, but I’m a superhero with the powers of a spider so I have no room to talk. 

There’s been some changes in the past year. Liam and I moved in together. Pepper offered us this nice penthouse in the Avengers tower! May was devastated, but we still have dinner with her at least once a week. Typically more because we both miss her cooking. Happy also moved in with her and it’s still something I’m getting used to. 

Since Liam knows, he’s gotten to meet the other Avengers. I have to keep him away from Bucky because Liam has a total crush on him. What people never think about are the Avengers significant others. They get together every now and then to talk about what we’re all doing and vent if they need to. 

While Liam “trains” to be a sidekick, he has become an eye in the sky for me. He works with Karen to monitor the city and help me if he can. He still takes pictures for the Daily Bugle. Jameson has given him a raise for some amazing pics. If only he saw all the pictures Liam takes of me. The Daily Bugle would be a whole new genre. But those pics are just for us.

Today is different though. Today is a big day. I sent Liam my location and I’m waiting for him. He’s really confused because it’s a very random place. He gets there and I swing down, upside down. “Hey there.”

“Hey, Spidey. Why here?” Liam asked.

“This is where I saved you. This is where we had our first kiss and didn’t even realize it. This is where my dream of loving you became a reality.” I get off the web and take the suit off. “This is where I want to as you, Liam Dunbar.” I get down on one knee and pull out a black velvet box. I open the box and a diamond ring is inside. “Liam Dunbar, you’re my best friend and I love you. Will you marry me?” 

Tears are flowing from Liam’s. “Theo, you stupid idiot. Of course I’ll marry you.” I slip the ring on his finger and I take him in my arms and kiss him. He wraps his arms around my neck. 

I put my suit back on and we swing to May’s to tell her the good news. Her and Happy are over the moon for us both. May has always thought of us as her children, and, in a way, we kinda are. 

We had to make one more stop. Panera. We went in and went to our table. “M.J! Will you join us?” We have gotten used to inviting her over from time to time. Liam pulls up a chair for her and I help her to our table. 

“Oh, you two lovelies make my day!” She said.

“Well, we wanted to tell you something.” I said smiling at her. I nod to Liam and he holds out his hand, exposing the ring. 

“Oh, FINALLY!” She says. “I am so happy for you two. I want you two to be as happy as me and my Peter were.”

“Thanks, M.J that really means a lot.” Liam said to her. We had our lunch with her and every time we do, it’s special. She has become another mom for us. I’m so thankful she reached out that one day. She really put me on track, put us on track. 

Back at our apartment, I carry Liam in because why the fuck not. I’m now engaged to this hot piece of ass. “I love you.” I say kissing him. 

“I love you, too.” Liam says holding my head to kiss me. 

So I guess in the end, I learned a lot. I learned to have a wider view on life. I had to stop being so in my head and live. I still save the world, that won’t change, but now I can save the world and still love. That emptiness that was there is gone now, thanks to M.J’s push. Thanks to May’s support. Thanks to Liam. Liam loves me unconditionally for who I am, and who I am is Theo Raeken, Spider-Man. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this story! This really combines my two loves, Thiam and Spider-Man. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! I love reading your comments!


End file.
